The Mysterious Lisa Miller
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Before Scott met Ramona, before he met Knives, even before he met Kim, he met Lisa. Follow the life of Lisa Miller as she tried to find her place in the world and inadvertently set up the events that will lead up to Scott Pilgrim.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

A/N: So this is it people! The debut of The Mysterious Lisa Miller! Whether this story becomes a hit or not, I really don't care. But I want to eventually finish this story. If, at some point, updates come slow or they just aren't appearing, I ENCOURAGE you to harass me about it. The more people bugging me about it, the more likely I would get it down. It's just how I work nowadays. Need that motivation, good or bad. So sit back, relax, and discover the story of The Mysterious Lisa Miller!

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

"No embarrassing stories." Ramona warned.

"No embarrassing stories." I repeated.

"No embarrassing stories." Kim wanted again.

"Right. No embarrassing stories." I repeated once more.

"Seriously, Lisa. No embarrassing stores." Scott warned.

"Seriously you guys! I won't tell your kids embarrassing stories!" I told the three adults standing at the of front door of my house. They were my best friends visiting from Canada and I (eagerly I might add) volunteer to keep an eye on their kids while they explore the Los Angeles nightlife. Was I concerned about their safety? No. They have Scott Pilgrim. Was I concerned about their kids seeing the darker side of their parents? A little.

"If we don't hurry, he'll start honking the horn." My best friend Kim Pine said, door open and pointing to the car that had its break lights on. The hum of the engine was barely audible and the man that sat behind the wheel, Kim's husband, was visibly getting angry.

"True, we gotta go. Bye kids! Behave yourselves!" Ramona Flowers-Pilgrim called as she and Kim walked out the door.

"Seriously Lisa-" My best male friend, Scott Pilgrim, started before I started to push him out the door.

"Don't worry Scott!" I said as I got him out of the door frame. "No embarrassing stories." I said as I shut and locked the door. I turned around to look at the boy and the girl who were sitting down on my couch. "So who wants to hear embarrassing stories about your parents!"

"Aunt Lisa..didn't you promise not to tell embarrassing stories about them?" The girl with wavy shoulder-length brown hair asked as I took a seat across from them.

"I didn't promise anything! Besides, they didn't specify who I can't talk embarrassing stories about. See? I read my own contracts." I gloated as I heard the who kids laugh.

"So what story will you tell us?" The boy with short messing red hair ask as I rubbed my chin, pondering which story will inflict maximum embarrassment. Then it hit me, the classic-!

"How about I tell you the story of how Scott met Ramona!" I started but was immediately greeted with a loud groan.

"We heard that story already. It's no longer embarrassing that mom dated six evil guys and a girl." The girl complained.

"Ok...how about the story of how Kim met-" An even louder groan was emitted that time.

"The purple scarf story? We heard that one more than how Uncle Scott met Aunt Ramona." The boy said. This made me rub my chin again.

"Boy...you know how to limit a girl's options." I said, now finding myself in a pickle. Here I thought I was going to spend the evening shattering the image of their perfect parents but seeing how they already knew the juicy parts of their lives, there was really nothing to talk about. "Well there goes my plan. I guess I'll just give you guys the remote control and-"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know what I mean."

It took me a minute before it finally clicked in my mind. "Oh no! I'm not going to degrade myself by telling embarrassing stories about me. What if they get leaked to the public? My image as an Oscar-winning actress and trustworthy aunt will be ruined!" I defended myself. I saw Kim's son cross his arms and glare at me.

"You play a slut for an afternoon sitcom...and just a minute ago you were going to break your promise of not telling embarrassing stories about our parents.

"Hey, hey, hey! I play a courtesan for a primetime sitcom! And nothing was proven that I 'promise' anything. Show me the transcript!" I stuck my tongue out towards him. "Besides, I can't expose you two to the things I've done as a young adult. You may be teenagers but I gotta take some 'aunt' responsibility. Some of my stories aren't exactly...kosher."

"Well, how about when you were our age?"

"Hmm?" I hummed as I looked over at Scott and Ramona's daughter. "When I was your age...?" I repeated but then, inspiration struck me. "Hey...now there is an idea...!"

"Actually, now that I think about it, we don't know much about you, Aunt Lisa." The boy said to me. "All I know is that you're an actress and you helped Uncle Scott and Aunt Ramona get together." He said as the girl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's as much as I know as well. Not to sound insensitive..but why are you our aunt?" The girl asked me. It's then I realize something: these kids don't know about their parents prior to Ramona coming to Canada. I felt a wicked smile spread across my face. It would seem this night will be filled with embarrassing stories afterall. But it will cost me since I'll have to tell a few embarrassing stories of myself too.

"You want to know how I became your aunt? Well I guess the simple answer is I went to the same high school as Scott and Kim. But to tell you why I'm such a close family friend...that story will take time...not to mention it has a lot of embarrassing stories about your parents. But it's quite the story...and it shows my claim to fame as an upcoming actress."

"You went to the same high school as mom and Uncle Scott?"

"Will you tell the story?" The girl asked. I couldn't help but smirk but I tried my best to hide it.

"Are you sure? It's a looooing story and there will be a lot of embarrassing moment about your parents." I warned but they both nodded.

"I think it'll be cool to learn what our parents were like when they were our age."

"Plus we'll get to learn about you, Aunt Lisa."

I smiled at their enthusiasm to learn more about me and their parents. But I was a bit hesitant. Afterall, this story doesn't have the happiest of endings for anyone involved. "Alright! Well, sit back, relax, and let me tell you the story of our life at St. Joel's."

_Voice4TheMute Proudly Presents_

_-Kids to tell you the truth, I haven't always wanted to be an actress. There was another career path that I wanted to pursue, and for a kid at my age, it was a pretty big career choice...-_

"I'm going to be an astronaut when I grow up! And I'm going to go to the moon one day!" An eight-year-old Lisa Miller cried out loud in class when asked about future careers.

_-As you can see...I didn't become an astronaut, but that's the funny thing about the future, you just never know how things are going to end up until you get there. You see, I believe there is a plan for all of us that's always in motion. The old saying goes "when we plan, God laughs." I honestly thought I was going to be an astronaut, at the very least a scientist who works at NASA. But that's not how life works sometimes. However, when it doesn't work, it's usually for the better. Whether you believe in faith, luck, or even magic, something is influencing our actions, slowly guiding us exactly where we need to be, when we need to be there. The right place at the right time.-_

30 years ago...

_"But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking 'if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?'" _

I slowly woke from my slumber, still a little tired but I was feeling more anxious and excited than sleepy. You see...today is the first day of school.. more importantly, it was the first day at a new school. That means new teachers, new classmates, and new experiences. It was a clean slate for me, and damn it all I'm going to do my best to start it on the right foot. In the past, I really didn't have the opportunity to make long term friends. My parents, mostly my dad, has a job that constantly makes us move from province to province all throughout Canada. The money, as he puts it, was 'good incentive' to move all the time but what he didn't realize was that I could never keep a friend at school. But this time is different. This time he got a position in the company itself in Northern Ontario. He said this will be the last time we'll move.

He promised.

That's why this is an important day for me. This will be the day that Lisa Miller, age sixteen, will make her debut at St. Joel's Catholic High School! I quickly got out of bed and turned off the radio alarm clock.

_-I did listen for a few minutes, it was good song afterall.-_

"Good morning world and all who inhabit it!' I said aloud in my small room. It didn't have much: a bed, a desk, two chairs, but I did my best to make it my own since I didn't have to worry about moving and packing anymore. Over my headboard was a post of the solar system in all its glory, on the ceiling was plastic star-shaped stickers that glows in the dark, and on two of my walls were posters of rock bands that I listen to. Hey...it can't be all about space, right? I quickly made my bed and performed my basic morning rituals before heading to the kitchen for breakfast, the smell of freshly made pancakes were drawing me in so fast that my legs could barely keep up. As I entered the kitchen, I saw my sister already chowing down on a healthy stack of them, leaving me with maybe two or three pancakes. "Oh, come on Cindy! At least split the stack evenly! You know mom's pancakes are to die for!"

"Well Lisa, you should have woken up sooner so you can get your share." My older sister, Cindy, age nineteen, said to me as I walked to the table and sat down. I took the rest of the pancakes and prepped them for immediate consumption.

"So mom and dad left for work already?"

"Mhmm. They said good luck and they love you." Cindy replied, wiper her mouth.

"And of course you're going to take the other car to get to college, forcing me to take the bus...right?"

"You know it, little sis." Cindy said as she quickly got up, placed her plate in the sink, and grabbed the car keys in one swift motion.

"Oh come on! At least drive me for my first day! It'll look totally lame if I arrive to school via public transportation!" I yelled but she was already bundled up in her purple sweater, ready to go.

"Love to sis, but I gotta go!" She said as she, literally, ran out the door, locked it, and drove off in a puff of tire smoke and exhaust. I sighed as I continued to dig into my pancakes.

"Stupid Cindy and her stupid car..." I mumbled, putting decent size pancake slices into my mouth to stop me from curing out my sister even more. It's not that I don't like her. I love my sister. We are very close, especially when we were young...but in the last few years she has become...pretentious. From being sisters of equal value, she slowly risen and become the apple in our parent's eyes. I won't lie, they favor her more than me: she knows how to play the piano, can speak fluent French, A's in all her classes...as for me? I'm just a girl who can strum a guitar, ride a skateboard, and wishes to go to the moon. It makes me feel depressed thinking about...but that'll all change.

"I'll show her! I'll show everyone! Lisa Miller is a force to be reckoned with!" I stood up and yelled in an empty house. "This is my year to shine! I will be the coolest junior ever!" I point with my index finger. I wasn't sure what I was pointing at...but it didn't matter. The two years I'll be at St. Joe's will be mine to carve out! The future is in my hands and I will mold it in my design. "Watch out world. Lisa Miller is coming!" With that said, I quickly scarffed down the rest of my pancakes and placed the dirty plates in the sink. I'll clean the dishes when I get back from school.

_-I'll eventually forget and get yelled at later that night.-_

I walked back to my room to get dressed. It wasn't the cutest school uniform I had to wear but I didn't have time to complain. Besides, there were worse color combinations out there in the world than black, gold, and blue. After putting on the uniform, I grabbed my backpack, my skateboard, several bracelets, and my favorite green barrette. I clipped back my left bangs away from my face, just as I always have for the past six years.

"Alright! Let's go!"

It was a clear August day and for the fall season, it wasn't terribly cold outside. If the uniform did anything but break fashion codes, it definitely kept a person warm. I made it to the bus stop and idly waited, my foot tapping in excitement. If my planning was spot on, then I will arrive at school with ten minute to spare...plenty of time to mingle and strut my stuff to my classmates.

_-But you know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men...-_

10 minutes later

"The bus is late! If I wait for the next bus then I'll be at school thirty minutes late! Mon will have a moose if the school calls and says I played hooky on the first day!" I said as I dropped my board on the ground and pointed it in the direction of school. Placing my right foot on the board, I looked forward towards my destination. "A little under five kilometers...pff I can do that in my sleep!" I stated as I kicked off, starting my race against time.

_-The bus that was suppose to take me to school that day broke down halfway from its last destination to my stop. If I just waited for the next bus, my life would have been completely different..._

_...and the life of a certain brown-haired boy and red-haired girl would change forever._

_But like I said...something is influencing our actions, making sure that we reach exactly where we need to be exactly when we need to be there...-_

"I...I think I see it!" I huffed as I saw the school appear around the hedge of trees that surrounded the school. I was literally on time, I just need to get to the office door and explain the situation before it's too late! I skated past the front gate arch, avoiding the custodians that were cleaning the trash the students left behind while they waited for school to start. "I see the school entrance!" I called as I footbreaked and extended my arm out, getting ready to grab the door handle and enter the school.

What I didn't expect was the door to open, revealing a stern, middle age man with retro frame glasses, black hair that's slowly turning grey, and the world's most noticeable (and hairy) mole on his right cheek. We made eye contact for a split second. My footbreaking was not slowing me down fast enough to stop...and I think he knew it too. My one arm turned into two arms as I made a push gesture, in hopes that it would at least cushion the impact...

_-...the right place at the right time.-_

CRASH

I, quite literally, bowled him over, sending us both to the ground. Luckily, with my backpack on, I slid against my backpack, absorbing most of the blow. The man I just ran over? He wasn't so lucky. I was slow to get up, but I was the first one to be on my feet.

"Y-You ok sir?" I politely addressed as I saw movement from him. He doesn't look visibly hurt, at least no cuts or bleeding, but he must feel like he was just hit by a car...or a swinging log.

"Who's...who's there? When I figure out who-"

That was my cue to run.

"Look at the time. Peace out!" I said, picking up my board (still intact) and booked it. I needed to get out of there. I'll figure out where the office is from the fire escape map but I definitely needed to escape the scene. "God that was close...if I got caught now, that would have been it for me." I said, feeling I could now take the time to catch my breath.

_-It's true...if I decided to stick around and see if that man was alright, things would surely be different. If I stayed and got in trouble then...-_

"I think this is where I'm suppose to go." I said, opening the door marked 'Principal' and walked in.

_-...your father would have never have met your mother.-_

The Mysterious Lisa Miller 040: The Fool

"Ahh...you must be Lisa Miller. Welcome!" I was greeted by the secretary sitting behind her desk. I actually entered the lobby area for the principal's office. Talk about a person of power. The secretary had curly dirty blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and a very welcoming smile. She's a little on the round side, but it but it worked for her as it gave her a "soft" charm. The name plaque on her desk read 'Jeannette Adams. Secretary.'

"Um...yes. That's me!" I said, still out of breath, my uniform a bit roughed up (thankfully not torn), my hair slightly messy, and a skateboard still under my arm. I wasn't sure what I should straighten first, my looks or my story. "Well...first off let me say..."

"Oh don't worry about me, honey. You don't have to explain to me. Though I do recommend straightening yourself out before he comes."

"H-He?" I asked, already patting down my uniform and my hair

"Dean Thomas."

At that moment, the door behind the secretary opened, revealing a tall, serious looking man wearing a deep red suit, white undershirt, and black business tie. His hair, his eyes, his posture... it didn't take five seconds to know that this man means business. He walked over to the secretary's desk and looked at me for a few seconds.

"Ms. Lisa Miller?" He asked as I looked back and forth between the serious Dean Thomas and the welcoming Jeannette Adams.

_Holy exact opposites, Batman._ "Yes. That's me." I spoke as he quickly turned around and headed back to his office. I looked over at the secretary, who motioned me to follow him.

"You'll be ok, dear."

I reluctantly followed him to his office and looked around. Shelves lined his office, each one filled with books, encyclopedias, and textbooks. His desk had what you expect a man of his position would have: stacks of papers, pictures of loved ones, and a wide name plate with his name and title.

_"His name is Dean Thomas...literally. He's Dean Dean Thomas. I would laugh...but something tells me if I did I would regret it instantly."_

"Please close the door, Ms. Miller."

_I really didn't want to..._ "Ok." I obediently agreed, closing my only escape to freedom. He motioned me to sit down and, again, I obediently followed his order. On the plus side of his office...he had ridiculously soft chairs. I saw him reach on his desk for a vanilla folder with my name on the tag.

"According to your transcripts from previous...schools." He started, a bit confused. I couldn't blame him. I've been to three schools since starting high school and even more when I was in grade and junior high. "We have given you these courses for the semester. You will have to make your own schedule for next semester so keep that in mind." Dean Thomas said as he handed me a list of classes, the room locations, and the times. He also handed me a map of the school with all my classes highlighted in yellow. As I matched class to classroom, one class caught my attention that I never had in my previous schools.

"Homeroom?"

"You will report to your homeroom every morning and before school ends. Think of that class as a transition before classes officially begins and end. I recommend making friends with the people in your homeroom since you'll be seeing them consistently until the day you graduate. Some will have the same classes as you so do put some effort into it.

"Yes sir."

"One more thing before you go." Dean Thomas said as the warning bell for homeroom class rang. "Join a club. During lunch for this whole month, clubs will be setting up booths and open recruitment for freshman and students. I highly advise it...as it will most likely get you out of trouble."

_-Little did he know, joining a club would get me into A LOT of trouble.-_

"Yes sir."

"Good. I hope this will be the only time you'll appear in my office Ms. Miller." He said as he handed me a hall pass to get to class with no trouble.

"Of course, sir. I'll do my best to stay out of trouble." I said as I walked out of his office.

20 minutes later

"Oopsie..." I greeted Dean Thomas, who was scowling at me and the boy with the ripped uniform that sat next to me.

"I hope this won't be a reoccurring thing..." He mumbled as the boy and I walked into his office.

20 minutes ago

I found myself standing in front of my homeroom classroom, my stomach filled with butterflies.

_-Don't let anyone fool you kids. Walking into a classroom filled with kids you don't even know is very intimidating. You can be the world's toughest kid, but for a brief second,, there's moment of panic and worry.-_

I entered the classroom that I will be calling 'homeroom' for the next two years. By the looks of it, it was a classroom that had a lot pictures of historical figures, and not just from Canada, but from around the world. This classroom must be a World Studies classroom, and my homeroom teacher, Professor Monroe, must be teaching it. I looked around at the three rows of two-person desk to see almost all the seats taken. There were a few holes here and there, but for the most part, all the seats were gone. Maybe it was assigned seating or something. Either way, I found myself just standing near the doorway, occasionally looking over at the other kids, knowing that I will be with them for the rest of my high school career.

_-Of course I didn't know it then...but sitting in that room was my future best friend, my future rival, the person that will shatter my dreams, and, eventually, the person who'll be my first boyfriend.-_

A man approached me, wearing the brown blazer with matching brown pants, white collared shirt, and a blue plaid tie. He didn't look old, in fact, he look like he was in his early thirties. He wore black frame glasses and his brown hair was messy...but it kinda worked for him for a man his age.

"Ah. You must be the new transfer student." He said, his voice reflecting his youthfulness. He blinked a few times, looking behind me and then out the door. "Hmm...a few late people in our class today." He muttered as he looked off at some of the empty seats. "Well, either way, I'm Henry Monroe. I'll be your homeroom and world studies teacher. And you are miss...?"

"Miller! Er...Lisa Miller! It's good to meet you Professor Monroe." I said as I stuck out my hand. He smile and gently shook my hand in greeting.

"It's good to meet you Ms. Miller. I'm sure you'll have a good time here at St. Joel's. Our class is a bit...unique. But I think it's the uniqueness that's keeps it exciting. Well then, shall we start with introductions?" He said as I felt him pull me closer towards the front of the class. Everyone in class started to quiet down as soon, all eyes were on me.

_-Fun fact kids. Back in the day...I was terrible at public speaking.-_

"Good morning everyone!" Professor Monroe greeted as everyone greeted back.

"Good morning Professor Monroe." They all chimed, in a dull, monotone, way.

"This semester, we have a new student that'll be joining our class. Introduce yourself Ms. Miller." He said to me as he gave me a gentle push.

"I-I-I...!" I stammered, unsure of what to say. Whenever I felt pressured to do something, or need to make up things on the spot, two things will always happen. One, I will start swaying left and right. "H-Hello! I'm Lisa..." I said, feeling myself already swaying. I did my best to correct myself, but I really caught unprepared. The second thing I do? Say whatever comes to mind first. "...and I hope to go to the moon one day!"

The class fell silent.

I couldn't tell if they were suppressing their laugher, or were just showing pity to me.

"...I'll go ahead and stay silent for the rest of my life now." I finished as I felt Professor Monroe give me two pats on my shoulder.

"Now now, Ms. Miller. It is important to have high goals. Without high goals, what do we live for then? A life without purpose is a life of a puppet. Without the guidance of a puppeteer, the puppet becomes lifeless and boring. It's long term goals that makes us strive to be what we want to be, instead of being tied down by what other tell us we should do. So take pride, Ms. Miller. If you want to go to the moon, then go to the moon!"

I appreciated his help on trying to make it less embarrassing for me...but did he really have to tell EVERYONE that? That just made more embarrassing for me! "T-Thanks Professor Monroe..." I muttered as I heard him laugh nervously.

"B-But then again, if you wanna stay quiet for now, I think I know where to seat you. Left row, last table. You'll be sitting next to Mr. James Baker." He said as he pointed to the table in the back. I nodded as I tighten the straps of my backpack and made my way towards my seat. As I pass a few students, I could hear small snickering and the occasional 'moon man' comment. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment once more. As I took a seat, I looked over at the boy who'll be my desk buddy for probably the rest of my high school life.

"Hey there. James right? I'm Lisa..." I said, offering him a handshake. He turned his head towards me, his black bangs covering most of his face. He look at my hand then back at me before he returned his attention to the book that laid open before him. I frowned a bit, taking my hand back. "Ok...not a hand-shaker. I respect that. Well, I hope we get along well." I said to him, expecting some kind of reply back.

Nothing happened.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair and looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Boy...this will be an interesting year." I mutter. As Professor Monroe was giving his introduction speech about the new school year, the classroom door opened. I felt my heart skip a beat when the man that opened the door came in...and it wasn't for the good reason either.

_"Oh crap!"_ I thought as my gaze fell on the middle age man with a recognizable mole on his right cheek. _"Please don't see me, please don't see me...!"_

"Good morning Professor Monroe."

"Professor Dicarlo." He greeted, stifling a laugh. He looked away for a moment, as did the rest of the class. They, too, were holding back from either laughing or gawking at this man's mole. "W-W-what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came to inform you that four of your students, one being the transfer student, will be late to class. The transfer kid had a little run-in with the Bruisers." He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. There were some mumblings after hearing that from the students around me. "Ms. McClaren will also be late since she'll be tending the students."

"Transfer student..." I heard Professor Monroe start, tapping his chin. I had a bad feeling about this. "You mean Ms. Miller over there?" He said, pointing straight at me.

_CRAP!_

I saw Professor Dicarlo look over to me and we made eye contact for a brief moment. I tried to hide my face, but that moment of eye contact was all he needed. Afterall, that crash this morning wasn't exactly something one forgets in twenty minutes. I saw his jaw drop and he started to point in my direction. "Y-You! You're the girl that ran me over with that infernal contraction!"

"Um...a skateboard?" I said.

"Yes! That! Missy, you just bought yourself a detention! Come with me! You're going straight to the principal's!" He said as he gestured me to go outside. I felt all eyes on me as I slowly got up from my seat. Not only did I embarrass myself publicly with my silly dream, but now everyone thinks I'm some kind of delinquent. I did my walk of shame out of the classroom and I felt the presence of Professor Dicarlo right behind me.

_"My life is over..."_

"Kids these days think they can do whatever they want. Well not on my watch. That teacher of the month award will stay in my possession 'til the day I retire. And it's all thanks to bad seeds like you." He said, smudged. All I wanted to do at that moment was run him over with my skateboard one more time. We made it back to the door marked 'Principal' and he pointed at the closest empty seat. I nodded as I slowly made it over and slumped in the seat.

"Now wait there until Dean Thomas gets you. Then we'll discuss what we'll do with you. I'll be right back." Professor Dicarlo said as I saw him walk away and turn a corner, right out of sight. I sighed as I sank deeper in my seat, unsure what my future holds for me.

"_I guess this is where I belong at this school."_

But then, someone else came by. At first, I thought it was Professor Dicarlo coming back to watch me, but it was another student. He came by and took a seat right next to me: his uniform ripped and torn, his messy light brown hair ruffled and out of place, and his eyes both moments away from turning black. As he sat down, he leaned forward and propped his head up with his hands and sighed.

"What are you in for?" I asked as he looked over at me.

"I got in a fight." He said as he turned his head to me. "An _awesome _fight."

"Did you win?"

"Uhhhh...not really." He said, looking away, clearly frustrated by that fact.

"Well, at least you're honest." I said to myself, relieved that he wasn't a true troublemaker. "Are you new?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too. I'm Lisa."

"Scott Pilgrim."

"How long have you been here?" I asked, a bit curious of my fellow lost soul.

"Fifteen minutes."

"And you already got beat up?" I said, a bit amazed by that. Was this boy that much of a threat to someone? Did he do something that entitled him to get into a fight? Either way, it intrigued me...and since the last few people I've met since coming to this school was a discipline-happy teacher, a stern-looking principal, a air-head homeroom teacher, and a silent desk mate, a kid like him was as good as I'm going to get in terms of potential friends. "You must be totally great. We should be friends."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." I said as I heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was Dean Thomas.

"Oopsie..." I greeted.

* * *

Apart from the craziness of this morning, I finally did something that was the first step towards my future.

"Lisa Miller. Member of the Astronomy Club." I raised my hand to my eye level to stare at a temporary club bard that had my name written on it. It was lunchtime and like Dean Thomas said in the morning, clubs were spending all lunch period setting up booths, passing out fliers, and yelling out loud trying to get freshman and transfer students alike to get them to join their clubs. When I first got out in the courtyard, there were already twenty booths set up, all of them manned and ready to advertise. Of course, the first thing I wanted to find was their Astronomy Club. I think I saw a few students that were classmates of mine, but I didn't pay much attention to detail. What mattered was that I filled out a form, agreed to their rules, and got a club card. "Finally. Despite the rough start, things are finally coming together." I said to myself aloud.

"I beg to differ miss, as things from here on out will only get rougher."

I stopped in my tracks and looked in the direction where that voice came from. Despite the courtyard being filled with booths of clubs and people talking loudly to one another, my eyes and ears pinpointed the area where that voice came from. I turned to see what looks like a fortune teller's tent...the kind you see in the movies. There was no sign to indicate that it was a club and for the most part, people who walked by it gave it a weary glance then kept on walking. The dark blue tent was small, and the table inside it was even smaller, but there was someone sitting comfortably in it. The hood on the person's star designed robe was covering their face and the bagginess of the robe make it hard to distinguish if it was a guy or girl.

"I've been expecting you." The fortune teller said in a low voice. The natural voice of the fortune teller was not low enough to conclude a boy, but not high enough to confidently say she's a girl. It was in that uncomfortable 'middle area'. "Come, sit. Allow me to read your fortune, and we will see if the future will be smooth sailing, or a voyage of rough winds. It's a free reading, so what's there to lose?"

I honestly didn't believe this fortune telling mumbo jumbo, but who am I to deny 'free'? Besides, I had time to kill. "Alright, I'll bite." I said as I entered the tent. It was cramped, and the stool was a little small, but for some reason, it started to feel comfortable. On the round table sat five different decks of cards, each one with a different color backing. One by one, the fortune teller picked up each one and started to shuffle it. "I'm glad you actually came to me. That new boy took awhile to convince to sit where you're sitting now."

"New boy? You mean Scott?" I asked but there was no response. The fortune teller arranged the five decks in front of me in a row and gestured me to pick a deck. I was hesitant, but I pointed at the deck with the green pattern as the card's back design...it was my favorite color afterall. The fortune teller nodded, clearing the rest of the decks off the table. The remaining deck was then spread across the table in a fan, face down.

"Now, with a question in your head and a wish in your heart, pick four cards and lay them in a T-shape, three across the top and one down the middle."

_-Now kids, to this day I still remember what my question and my wish was.-_

_"What will the future hold for me?"_ I thought to myself. _"As for my wish...? ...I wish to be known."_

I carefully picked out four cards, trying to feel for the cards that resonated with me, and I arranged them in the way I was told. The fortune teller nodded as the rest of the cards were cleared and the four cards were brought to the center of the table.

"Now...let's see what the cards say about the question that you held in your mind." The fortune teller said as the card on my left was turned over. It revealed a man sitting upright, his face covered by his hands. By the looks of it, he was laying on a bed and just woken up. What concerned me was the things above his head: nine swords. What concerned me even more was the thinking mouth gesture the fortune teller was making.

"How interesting...but with transfer students, this is a common card."

"How did you know I'm a transfer student...?"

"The nine of swords...a card linked to mental strain, doubts, and pains from the past. Worries that long exit in the past resides in your head and, at some point, has kept you awake at night. But this could just be to nervousness of being a new student at a new school." The fortune teller moved to the top middle card and revealed it. My attention sharpened as I saw what the card was. The card showed various animal, more notably a crab, near a lake and they were all looking upward to the round object in the sky. On the bottom middle of the card read 'The Moon'. I was excited to see the card, but it was a different story for the fortune teller. Fingers now stroke the chin as a low 'hmm' escaped the teller's lips. "This has taken a turn in an interesting direction. The Moon. A card that's linked to dreams, wonder, curiosity..."

I felt myself get excited by these words.

"...but not in this case. The Moon is always a mysterious card. While it does represent dreams and wishes...those represented by the moon are often shrouded in deceit, doubt, and sometimes fear..." I saw the fortune teller's head move up to look at me but because of the big hood, we didn't make eye contact. "You're hiding something. Your past..." The fortune teller stared, "...something happen that you kept within yourself. Even today you carry it with you but for the reason, this past event has become some kind of driving force in your life...it has become a 'wish' to you. Perplexing to say the least." I shifted in my seat, not wanting to confirm or rebuttal anything this person was saying. The right card was reveal and curiosity was shared between us. The card depicted a tower...well, at least it looks like a tower. A bolt of lightning is seen striking it and a fire is shown at the impact location. Like The Moon card, there was text on the bottom middle that read: 'The Tower'.

"So that's how it is..."

"T-That's how what is...?" I asked.

"After seeing these three cards I finally understand. Your past," The teller said, pointing to the left card, "the present", shifting the finger to the middle card, "and the future", again shifting the finger to the card on the right. "While you may think this is just random draw of the cards, these cards hold magical properties... you see, you don't choose the cards, the card chooses what it needs to be, to guide you on your path. As for this last card..." The fortune teller started, pointing to the last unrevealed card. "From what these cards reveal about yourself, I have no doubt in my mind that this is The Fool." The teller said, flipping the card over. There was a picture of a man, badly dressed in bright colors, holding what looks like a stick with a bag tied to the end. Behind him was a white dog, pulling on the man's pant leg. The reason why the dog was pulling on his leg? Well, he was about to take a step right off of a cliff. But the expression on the man's face...there was no concern, worry, or fear. If I had to guess...he knew he was stepping off a cliff.

"So we finally meet, Fool."

"W-What?" I said, a bit offended. I saw the fortune teller swept the rest of the cards off the table and placed it on top of the respected deck.

"Please take no offense...I always call the person that I read their fortune to by the character card that shows up. You should be proud to be a Fool...not many people can be a Fool. You see, The Fool, like it's given number of zero, is neutral. It has the potential to be positive or negative, big or as small, as grand or as insignificant as it wants to be. The ability to become whatever you want to be...that is something only The Fool has the honor of holding. Though I must want you. You are more dangerous than you think." The fortune teller said, holding up the deck of cards up in the air. "Everyone has a role. Their fate...already written. The only thing that can possibly save them...the only thing that can possibly offer them a chance at a different future...is The Fool. You're the wild card, afterall. Whatever actions you do, whatever influence you cause, whatever act of kindness you show...it will affect that person's fate whether it be good or bad. I'm actually quite jealous of you. I tell fortunes to people, warning them of their fate. You actually have the ability to _change_ their fate. I'm quite interested to see what you have in store for as all." The teller said as he went into his robes and pulled out a card. The backing and the boarder design were different than the green cards but the picture was the same. "Take it."

I took the card of The Fool and looked at it for a second. The boarders and backing sparkle as if it was coated in gold leaf and silver. For some reason, the card felt...magical.

"Um...thanks?" I said, a bit confused. I really didn't want to believe everything this person was saying...in fact everything he was saying was rather hard to believe in the first place.

"Return that card to me ONLY when you found 'The World.'"

I looked at the fortune teller then back at the card before placing it safely between the pages of my notebook.

"But don't know who you are. And what do you mean "The World'?"

"You'll know in time..." The teller said, as the warning bell rung overhead. "...our fate are intertwined now." I was motioned to exit the tent and as soon as I was out, the fortune teller closed the curtains on me. The clubs around me started to clean up their stands and I felt people shuffling past me.

"H-hey! Don't need to push!" I said aloud, but more people started to push me back towards school. "Well, I guess I'm going back to school. Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hands!" I yelled at the people behind me as I continued to ride the wave of people back inside.

* * *

After meeting all my professors and read so many syllabus sheets, I walked back into homeroom, trying my best not to make eye contact with everyone. The embarrassment of this morning was still lingering, not to mention they now think I'm some kind of troublemaker. Here I thought I would be making my debut...but instead I just ran my name through the mud.

But then...something amazing happen.

"Yo new kid. You ran over Professor Dicarlo? Man, I've always wanted to get back at him for giving me detention for wearing mismatching socks!"

"Haha! Right on, new kid. Professor Dicarlo has been punished for unjust detentions! You're ok in my book."

"Yo space man! Way to show that teach who's boss!"

"Ms. Miller..."

I turned around, expecting to see Professor Monroe, but instead I saw a blonde girl standing right behind me. Her arms were crossed, her scowl was scowl-ripping, and for some reason, I felt like I've seen that scowl somewhere before...

"While I don't condone the physical harm to our teachers..." She started, turning her body away from me and started to walk back to her seat. "...it's nice to see some kind of divine retribution for him inexcusable actions." I felt a smile spread across my face.

"T-thanks guys." I said, feeling a bit emotional. Was this it? Was this my debut? Do I finally have...friends? "You have no idea what it means to me that you guys are my friends..."

"Friends? Ha! Good one, Blondie!" The boy with the wind-swept blonde hair said as he took a seat. I didn't recognize him at first...must have been one of the few students that was absent in the morning. Everyone that gathered around me was now dispersing, returning to their seats. "Yeah...we're just acknowledging you as a classmate now. Getting detention from Professor Dicarlo is like, initiation, for our school. So...welcome." The dark skin girl said as she also took her seat across the room. I sighed as I felt a rain cloud hover above me. Here I thought I made friends, but instead I'm JUST NOW recognized as a student here at St. Joel's. But I'll take what I can get for now. As I headed back to my seat, I notice a certain brown hair boy that was sitting in my row. He wasn't looking near me, instead he was looking aimlessly across the room.

_"Scott's in my class? No way!"_

I wanted to say something but I heard the warning bell for Homeroom to start so I quickly made it back to my seat. As I sat down, I looked over at James who instantly gave me a thumbs up. He didn't say anything, but I bet that's his way of saying welcome.

"Yeah...thanks." I said to him as I listen to Professor Monroe's closing remarks.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and everyone instantly burst into conversation with one another. Just like that, my first day of school was over and really, all I did today was make a fool out of myself, get into trouble, and get my future read. But I guess something good did come out of it...I'm in the Astronomy Club, I'm acknowledged as a student here, and I have a friend (I think). That aside, it's been a productive, stressful, day.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, James." I said to him as he gestured me good-bye. I saw Scott get up from his seat so I hurried over to him, hoping we could have time to talk.

"Hey Scott!"

"Hey...! Who are you again?"

"...Lisa." I said, sad that he couldn't remember a simple name.

"Oh right! Lisa. Sorry. I'm bad at name-to-face recognition." he said as he looked around. Most of the students were gone, but a few lingered behind. "So you're coming with me, right?"

"Coming with...? We're walking home together?" I asked, shocked. I know I said I want to be friends with him, but what will my family say when they see me with a boy?

"Um...no. I mean detention."

"Crap...forgot about that." I grumbled at that buzz kill information. But at least I'll get to spend more time with Scott...even if it's in a classroom in silence. Soon, three guys, one I recognized with blonde, wind-swept hair, walked past us. I notice Scott's face get angry as the blonde hair guy turned his head to talk to us.

"Better head to the principal's office before all the easy detention jobs are taken. I would rather pick up trash than clean the toilets." He said as the two guys beside him laughed together. Scott and I looked at each other and panic soon ensued.

"Oh man! L-Let's go going Scott!" I said as we picked up our bags and headed out the door. "Peace out, Professor!" I called as Scott and I started to run towards the principal's office.

_-That, kids, was my first day at St. Joel's. While nothing significant happen to me, it was the start of something great. It won't mark the day I became an actress, but it will mark the beginning of my journey. Afterall, I did meet your father, Scott Pilgrim, on the first day...-_

"Shannon! We got no new recruits for the Theater Club!"

"Don't give up, Star. You have all month to find new recruits. In fact, I may know someone you can recruit."

"Ready to head home?" A girl with long brown hair said to her friend, standing next to her desk from across the room.

"Sure. Give me a sec. Just need to pack away my-" Her friend said, putting her books in her backpack.

"See you tomorrow Shannon!" The brown-haired girl said as Shannon past their desk.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Shannon said to the brown-haired girl. She turned her attention to her friend and bowed. "Have a good day, High Priestess." With that, she left the two girls alone.

"She sure is weird...isn't she Kim?"

_-...and that itself would bring Scott one step closer to meeting your mother and one step closer for Kim meeting your father._

_Like I said, __It's a long story.-_

* * *

To Be Continued...

Want to learn more about the story? Head to the Scott Pilgrim Forums and look for the Topic titled "The Mysterious Lisa Miller: Latest Chapter Discussion. I will be putting up information that thought that went into the chapter as well as cuts I made in the story and the reason for those cuts. You can also post questions, clarifications, and recommendations and I will respond in due time. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's replying to messages. Thanks and...

Until Next Time...!


End file.
